The objectives of this proposal are to study the pathways for the biosynthesis of cardiolipin and to determine its relationship to mitochondrial biogenesis. The specific experimental mode used will be systems which demonstrate enhanced mitochondrial biogenesis, e. g. the regenerating liver and the starved-refed animal.